dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Top Ten Drillimation Characters
Top Ten Drillimation Characters is a top ten video by WatchMojo.com, which details the top ten characters in The Drillimation Series. Transcript Get ready to pull out your drills and unleash a powerful spell card! Welcome to WatchMojo.com, and today we will be counting our picks for the top ten Drillimation characters. For this list, we are only counting the characters who played a moderate to a large role in the series. Villains are not included since we have our own top ten list for that. And there are some major spoilers ahead, so spoiler alert. #10: Chuta Bigbang A large man to help a series of tasks, he is heavily known to use his powers as a sumo wrestler to crush his enemies. Despite his appetite for curry donuts, he can also help Wataru and his friends if in the event of an emergency. Just look at him, he walks like an ape! While he's technically not one of the most popular characters, he is still favored by fans but difficult to cosplay as it requires a morbidly obese man to fit inside. Ughhhh! #9: Miyuki Takara A really beautiful girl with a bushy hairstyle, she is often one of the nicest characters in The Drillimation Series. She has played a large role in helping Wataru defeat Dr. Manhole's army after they met after Wataru moved in. Often called Yuki-chan by Tsukasa, she had a huge niche in Lucky Star when any one of the Lucky Stars does not understand a certain word used by Team Ankoku, she would explain it to them, prompting Konata to call her "Miwiki". Why isn't it #1 on the list? There's one downfall: she doesn't like dentist appointments but mainly has to go to fix a loose crown or tooth decay. #8: Ataru Hori While someone who camps out in the woods as a home, having an abusive child run away from home could make your living netherworld an end. But the reason why he is not #1 on the list is through a few blind spots. Even though his father, Taizo Hori, stated that Konata might like him, he spent an entire season of the anime nearly killing her, mainly trying to save her life. In one scenario, he blocked access to the Lucky Star Kingdom, mainly to avoid a danger trying to destroy the kingdom and tampered with a bludger during a Quidditch match. #7: Tsukasa Hiiragi While a fearful and courageous character in the series, Tsukasa is often trying to get the information of Team Ankoku hackers by simply sucking their blood. As she is a part vampire and a part shrine maiden, she is often an ally to Chuta Bigbang, after she met him at the Coronation of Kanata Izumi. One of her main abilities as a vampire is the inability to die in the sun's rays, like with any other human being. She is easily recognizable to Lucky Star Kingdom inhabitants by her pink gown and red gloves, though not all girls look their best in pink. #6: Anna Hottenmeyer While Anna is Susumu's rival and engineer of the kingdom, she would have made a great waifu for Susumu. But why did she not choose to ascend the princess' position? Well, she has a more tomboyish personality, and do the most common things the common average man does. #5: Kagami Hiiragi As the older twin sister to Tsukasa Hiiragi, she is definitely one of Susumu's biggest peers. Surprisingly, during Kanata Izumi's coronation, she met him first before Konata came in. Like Konata, she loved him too, but after Susumu told her he cannot marry her, he would do it if Konata had died. Well, Konata did not die in any part of the series. As a shrine maiden descended from Reimu Hakurei, she would often perform blessing rituals at the kingdom, even when dressed in her kingdom clothes. #4: Leopold Slikk Definitely one of the angriest, but not weak drillers, he is one of the only characters on our list to not appear in Star Trigon or Lucky Star, but made occasional cameos there. He was the commander in battling the Staatmeister to save the Bergescesland from Dolfy's army. More commonly or not, he would refuse to do his schoolwork, which would lead to bad grades and commonly groundings, which he says in the intro of almost every episode of Angry German Kid, as well as the games too. #3: Wataru Hoshi Literally one of the best heroes in The Drillimation Series, and his debut was in the first episode of Star Trigon, where he is seen fighting Team Ankoku hackers from the Lucky Star Kingdom. His girlfriend, Miyuki Takara, also debuted in the same episode, which he introduced Prince Susumu to. He was also one of the most important characters in the series, because one, he aided in Susumu's battles against Dr. Manhole, and two, he had wanted to save the world from when he was a small child, which led to him joining the UGSF to fulfill his desires. #2: Konata Izumi We come down to one of the most important characters in the series, the beautiful blue-haired Lottie who mainly loves Prince Susumu generally for his wonderful contributions he has done to save Team Ankoku. She was raised by an abusive father who forced her to work as a maid in his home after her mother was killed by Dr. Manhole, who would later become reincarnated as the queen of the Lucky Star Kingdom, and Konata would get a chance to meet Susumu for the first time, and it wasn't until the Hiiragi sisters declared a prophecy that she would marry Susumu, where she found Susumu as her true love. Honorable Mentions Before we unveil our top pick, let's look at a few honorable mentions: *Minami Iwasaki *Jake Randolf *Taizo Hori #1: Susumu Hori The main hero of the series always has to be number one, as he was given the title Mr. Driller mainly for solving the block outbreak that overflowed Tokyo once and mainly for running as the prince of the kingdom. He has resolved many incidents mainly involving Team Ankoku. In addition, he wanted to be in love with someone, but Minami Iwasaki told him that he can't until they get a queen. Category:Drillimation Category:Lists Category:Characters Category:Drillimation characters Category:Videos